


GhostVisit AU

by PineappleGod, TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Edd, Alpha/Omega/Beta AU, Angst, GhostVisit AU, I guess Ringo can be the beta, KInda sad i guess, M/M, Omega!Matt, Omega!Tom, PostEnd? I don't know what it's called, PosttheEnd, Wooooooo AUs are g r e a t, or just A/O/B
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleGod/pseuds/PineappleGod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Ever since Edd and Tom started dating, Matt has been pushed to the side, practically forgotten. He had his own apartment, living next door to Edd and Tom, who now shared Edd's living space. With Matt all alone to deal with the aftermaths of The End, who will be there for him when he needs someone?. . . . . . . . . . . . .He woke up to a soft knocking at the door. It was so quiet, he could barely hear it. But it was loud enough.





	1. Prologue

Matt waved the others goodbye as he walked into his apartment, letting out a sigh as the door closed behind him. He couldn't remember the last time they had bid him farewell back, but he would live with it. After all, Edd was focusing on Tom, and Tom was focusing on Edd. They were so in love, they forgot the world around them.

Even their childhood friend.

Matt just wanted to be able to go to them and talk like they used to, but whenever he tried, they seemed to forget he was there, EIther that or that would tell him that they were busy and couldn't talk.

Right now, the omega was curled up on his bed with large tears rolling down his face. But he didn't mind, because it was normal for him. It was the only way he could get to sleep: cry until he was too tired to stay awake. He wished things could go back to normal, but the "normal" had changed.

Everything had changed. He started wondering if he was the only one who didn't change, but he remembered that it wasn't true. He used to be able to sleep without worrying about the next day. He used to care about his looks. He used to love himself so much he had portraits of himself across every wall. He used to care. But there was no point anymore. What good would caring do, anyway? Nothing. He wished someone would notice how he felt. He would tell them himself, but they wouldn't listen. As he continued thinking to himself, he felt himself drift off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

He woke up to a soft knocking at the door. It was so quiet, he could barely hear it. But it was loud enough.

Matt sat up before swinging his legs over the side of his bed. The knocking came again, still as quiet as before. After Matt got to the front door, he hesitated. He had no idea who was on the other side. But he figured that if it was someone trying to hurt him, they would have knocked louder.

He slowly opened the door, blinking a few times to clear his vision. He was still only half awake, after all. The lack of light made the figure behind the door unrecognizable. He blinked again, but this time when he opened his eyes, the figure was gone. He stood there, staring blankly at the empty hallway of the apartment complex. After a few seconds, he closed the door silently. It was probably just a teenager messing with him, anyway.

As he walked back to his room, he couldn't help but notice a small chill blowing through the apartment. He simply shrugged it off as just a breeze coming in through the door when it was open. Nothing important.

Nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 1: Something's Off...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt starts to notice a few unusual changes in his apartment.

Light poured in from the window, casting rays of sunlight onto Matt's face. The ginger groaned, sitting up on his large bed. He had no reason to get a king size, but he had one anyway. At first, he had used it to be able to sleep with his collection of stuffed toys. But they were all piled in one of his closets now. He sold most of them, anyway. Edd and Tom had complained about them being everywhere, along with the mirrors.

So he got rid of them.

After fully waking up, he stepped out of the room and into the living room. The first thing he noticed was how cold it was. Matt went to check the thermostat, but it read a normal temperature. _So why was it so cold?_ All the windows were closed. The AC wasn't on. He remembered how it felt like that last night. His mind started searching for possible reasons. The first thing he thought: a fever. Maybe he was a bit sick.

He started toward the kitchen where he kept the thermometer. As he searched through the drawers, he couldn't help but notice it getting even colder. He shivered and kept looking. After a few minutes, he finally found it. Quickly checking to see if he had a fever or cold or some sort of illness, he heard a loud knocking on his door. Quickly setting the thermometer on the counter, he walked over and looked through the peephole. Once he saw that it was just Edd, he opened the door slowly.

"Edd? What are you doing here?" Matt questioned. It was rare for Edd or Tom to come over unless-

"Tom and I ran out of flour. Do you have any?" Edd asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Of course. They just needed something from him. Like usual.

"Yeah, I'll... be right back..." the ginger replied. He couldn't help but feel kind of disappointed. He always hoped that maybe one day they would come over to hang out or go on one of their little adventures. He walked into the kitchen, opening the cupboard where he usually kept baking supplies. But the flour wasn't there. He turned around and jumped suddenly, seeing the bag sitting on the counter. Matt froze up, knowing that he hadn't put it there. He thought for a few moments before remembering that he was supposed to bring it to Edd. Quickly picking it up, he rushed over to the door and handed Edd the flour.

"Thanks, Matt." Edd turned to walk away, but Matt spoke up.

"Hey...so...umm...are you two free sometime this week? Maybe we can-"

"Look, Matt, I know what you're going to ask. Tom and I have been busy lately. Maybe sometime else, okay?" Edd interrupted. As he walked off down the hall, Matt quickly waved to him before shutting the door.

He walked into his living room and lied down on his couch, a small sob hiking up his chest. All he wanted was to be able to talk to someone again. As he cried softly on the cushions, he noticed the chill increasing even more. A quiet tapping sound could be heard coming from somewhere, but Matt ignored it. _He had other things on his mind, anyway_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The tapping didn't stop. Matt had gotten up to search for where it was coming from, but he could quite figure it out. It seemed like it was coming from the coffee table, but there was nothing there. Eventually, he just tried to keep ignoring it. He managed to escape the chill for a while by going out to do some shopping for most of the day.

But when he came home, it seemed like all was silent- there it was again. He tried to go back to ignoring it, but it kept getting louder and faster, almost sounding impatient. _But that wouldn't make sense, sounds can't have feelings_. The noise kept going until Matt just went to bed. But in all honesty, there was no point in going to sleep. He couldn't either way.

The tapping may have stopped, but it was still freezing. He was huddled up in multiple blankets, shivering slightly. He tried turning the heater on earlier but remembered that it was broken. So he just had to use blankets. They helped some, but not by much. Eventually, he just forced himself to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Matt woke up to the same chill from the last night. He groaned, assuming that it would have been gone by now. At this point, he just wrapped himself in a fluffy blanket like a burrito and walked to the kitchen. He sighed, seeing how he didn't put away yesterday's groceries. He shrugged it off. No one was going to visit, anyway. Picking up a box of pop tarts, he unwrapped one and began to slowly eat it. For some reason, it didn't taste nearly as good as usual. He set it down on the counter and walked into the living room.

After turning on the TV, he started hearing something coming from the kitchen. He stood up to go check it out, but saw nothing.

The pop tart was gone.

Confused, Matt started trying to remember if he had put it somewhere else. But he knew that it wasn't true. He sighed, deciding that he was imagining things and went back to the couch.

The pop tart was on the coffee table. Right in front of where he was sitting.

He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. But it was real. Suddenly, the tapping started again. It was coming from the same coffee table. Not that there were any others, but still. He started shaking, knowing for a fact that he hadn't put it there.

"Edd? Tom? Are one of you guys here?" he called out shakily. He figured that maybe one of them had come into the apartment without him realizing. But there was no answer. Only more tapping and the sound of the pop tart moving slightly. Matt quickly ran to his room, locking the door behind him.

"Guys, this isn't funny! You know I can't handle pranks anymore!" he whined. But once again, no answer. He was shaking as he quickly began searching for anything he could use as a weapon of some sort. He managed to find a bat just as he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. He jumped, covering his mouth to avoid making any sound.

"Opening his door slightly, he jumped when he saw Tom standing outside his door.

"You alright? Edd and I heard a scream- wait, what are you-" Matt quickly put a finger to his lips.

"Someone's here. I just know it." he whispered. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Dude. I just searched your apartment trying to find you. No one else is here. Also, why the hell is it so cold?" the short omega complained. Matt shrugged.

"I dunno, it's been like that for a while now. But still! I know someone's here! They moved my pop tart!" he exclaimed. Tom looked at him as if he grew another head.

"Why the fuck would anyone want your nasty strawberry pop tarts?" he asked in disbelief. Matt sighed.

"They aren't NASTY, they're just healthier." he grumbled.

"Still. No one's here. Put the bat away." Tom gestured to the makeshift weapon Matt was still holding. The ginger reluctantly set it aside, still nervous.

"I know I saw my pop tart move...and I didn't move it, so don't even suggest that." Matt insisted. Tom held his hands up defensively.

"Woah, calm down, bud. No need for the attitude." He chuckled. Matt glared at the wall, not looking at Tom.

"You guys never take me seriously..." he mumbled. Tom patted his old roommate's head sarcastically.

"That's because we never have a reason to." he joked. His face fell when he noticed that Matt was being serious about this whole thing. "Look. You just don't act like someone who would need to be taken seriously. Most of the time, you kinda act... I can't describe it." Matt rolled his eyes.

"I can help with that. How about 'immature', 'vain', 'idiotic', oh, I could go on and on about this. Let's see, 'dumba-"

"You can stop there. Listen, you aren't exactly immature...you're just more full of life than others."

"Was." Matt interrupted.

"What?" Tom asked, confused.

"I WAS more 'full of life than others'." he grumbled. Tom groaned.

"Oh god, you're finally going through that edgy phase that you missed..." Matt stood up.

"I AM NOT!" he yelled, frustrated. Tom stood up as well.

"Matt, just calm-"

"I AM FUCKING CALM!" Matt growled. Tom took a step back, not being used to hearing Matt swear. Suddenly, Edd walked in.

"What the hell is going on?!" he asked. "I'm trying to work on my commission but you won't stop yelling!" He glared pointedly at Matt. Matt cowered slightly, guilt seeping through him.

"I-I-" he started, but was cut off.

"What on Earth makes you think you can just yell at Tom?! He came over here because he heard someone scream. He was just as worried as anyone would be! And this is what happens?!" Edd growled. Matt was shaking, tears in the corners of his eyes. Edd took a step closer, causing Matt to step back. Edd's eyes widened, realizing what he did. "Look, Matt, I'm sorry, but-"

"NO. YOU. AREN'T." Matt snapped. He finally had enough with this false pretense. "YOU TWO HAVEN'T GIVEN ANY DAMNS SINCE THE HOUSE BLEW UP." Tom winced, as it was a sensitive topic for him. Edd pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I'M FUCKING SORRY that we have OTHER THINGS TO DO." Matt was on the verge of blowing up, and Tom could sense it as he began to back away.

"E-Edd, maybe we should-"

"Not now, Tommie, this needs to be taken care of." Edd interrupted before turning back to the shivering omega standing in front of him.

"Other things to do?! Like what, heading out to those cozy little cafes down the road? Going to the movies? DOING EVERYTHING EXCEPT FOR BE AROUND ME FOR MORE THAN A MINUTE?!" Matt had tears flowing down his freckled cheeks, rage coursing through his veins. Tom had already left, sensing Matt's frustration. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OF US?! I USED TO ACTUALLY EXIST BUT NOW YOU TWO ONLY SHOW UP WHEN YOU NEED SOMETHING FROM ME! AND EACH TIME, YOU TELL ME 'MAYBE NEXT WEEK' OR 'WE CAN'T, WE'RE BUSY' WHENEVER I ASK TO DO THE SIMPLEST OF THINGS WITH YOU TWO!" His voice was breaking, and he was sure his face was red.

"Look, I'm not going to deal with your moodiness. Go take your fuckin' meds or something, you guys usually have something for this sort of thing..." Edd gave up. He didn't give Matt a chance to respond before he walked out the door, and to his own apartment.

Matt stood there for a moment before collapsing to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. This isn't what he wanted. He wanted to be able to be happy with them, not make them mad. He messed up. He messed up. He-

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft tapping noise coming from the wall. He ignored it, still preferring to lie and just cry for a while until he ran out of tears. After a bit of time had passed, the noises has stopped and everything was silent. Matt couldn't cry anymore. He just wanted to sleep. It was the middle of the day, though. But he didn't care. He managed to make his way to his bed, falling on it and passing out immedietely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload, the WiFi was down for a few days and this didn't save correctly. BUT H E Y I finally finished it!


	3. What are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt accepts the fact that there's something living with him.

Matt was staring blankly at the TV, which was showing the news. He barely knew what the reporter was even saying, something to do with less grass on the Queen's lawn or something. He didn't really care much. Keeping his favorite blanket wrapped around him, he stood up to go to the kitchen. He knew he had to eat something at some point, but most of the time he preferred not to. Occasionally he would have dry cereal or a sandwich but nothing big. 

But every time he went into the kitchen and came out with nothing, he would find food placed on the coffee table. It had been happening for about a week, so he had gotten used to the food just appearing. He also noticed an unopened, brand new bottle of shampoo once. He had walked over, picked it up, and looked at it for a few moments. He knew that he needed to shower, but he just didn't feel like it. The bottle remained unopened for a few days before he finally decided to take a shower. This repeated for a few days again. Whenever he refused to take care of himself, the tapping should start again. But it would not come from the coffee table, it would come from the bathroom or the kitchen. 

Matt had stopped trying to figure out the source of the tapping. He just started accepting that it was there, and it wasn't leaving. Whatever it was, it was better company than none. Sometimes, he would go to work and come back to a cup of hot chocolate on the counter, or something random on the coffee table. He was actually glad that this thing was around. He sometimes stormed into the apartment and would start ranting about how horrible his day was. Like now.

"Freaking Karen thinks she can just walk up to me and tell me to cover her shift. I accepted, of course, because she has like the EASIEST job, BUT SHE THEN GETS MAD BECAUSE I REQUEST THE PAY FOR IT LIKE WHAT TYPE OF- UGH!" He sat down on the couch. Most of the time, he had something to say about Karen, his "stupid slutty coworker". Matt sighed, leaning his head back. Suddenly, he heard a soft thud from in front of him. He looked over and saw a small cup filled with hot chocolate and whipped cream. He gratefully took it into his hands, taking a small sip. "Thanks." He suddenly realized what he was doing. He was talking to LITERALLY NOTHING. He looked at the TV, which was currently showing an ad for kids toys. He usually came home to see some sort of anime on the TV, but he usually ended up changing the channel after the episode ended. He didn't know why he waited, but he just figured he should. Guess it was a politeness thing. 

A loud knocking could be heard at the front door. Matt groaned, slowly standing up and walking toward the door. When he opened it, he saw Edd standing there.

"Oh...hey Edd. Flour or sugar?" Matt asked, clearly not wanting to talk much. Edd shook his head.

"Neither. Tom and I have noticed... you haven't been leaving the place nearly as much as you used to. We also heard you talking to absolutely no one. Is... everything alright?" Matt stared for a second before laughing sharply.

"Very. Funny. Do you actually think I would fall for that? I'm also not talking to "nothing". I mean, I'm not sure what it is, but it certainly is something... either way, it's better than trying and failing to talk to you two." Matt said. Edd sighed.

"I knew you would say something like that. I think you need to see someone. A therapist might be able to help-" 

"ARE YOU FUCKING CALLING ME INSANE YOU IGNORANT PIECE OF SHIT?!" Matt yelled. Edd flinched at his sudden outburst but stood his ground.

"That is not at all what I'm saying, and you know that. But you should really do something about your mental health. You only leave for work. I rarely see you leave to get food. And you only talk to yourself! That isn't normal!" Edd exclaimed. Matt got ready to slam the door, but Edd continued speaking. "Tom and I are both really worried, you know. You're still our friend." His voice was softer, almost like a mother's would. 

Suddenly, the door closed loudly. Matt stood there, shocked. 

He hadn't touched the door.

He tried to open the door, but it seemed locked. He sighed, turning and walking into the living room. He froze when he saw a small sheet of paper with someone's writing on it. He picked it up, and read it.

"You don't need them. They don't actually care." Matt set the note down. "Listen, buddy, that's for me to decide." 

The sheet of paper's writing changed. 

"When's the last time they invited you over to do something with them...? " Matt read. "I dunno...it's been a while... but you don't get to slam my doors! You don't pay rent-" He noticed the stack of bills was gone. "Where are the bills...?" He asked, confused. The pencil on the desk pointed at the door. Matt looked over, seeing nothing. "Did you get rid of my bills, you jerk?!" The paper turned over to reveal the words, "I can slam all the doors I want". Matt thought for a moment before realization hit. 

"Did you actually pay my bills just so you could slam doors?!" Matt accused. Nothing showed up on the paper. "How did you even...? You know what, I won't ask. Thanks, I guess...?" He was still unsure about the situation. Eventually, he just sat down and put his head in his hands. "And thanks for ruining any chances I might've had to regain our friendship..." A still silence filled the room for a few moments before a pencil scratching on paper was heard. Matt looked up, seeing a new message.

"You're sorry? After saying I didn't need them anyway? Yeah, right. That's not how it works." Matt said. He stood back up, walking to his room. He knew it wouldn't do very much, but he needed some time alone. He stopped at his door when he remembered that the thing was probably following him. He could tell because it would get colder depending on how close it was.

"Leave me alone," he ordered. "I don't feel like talking to you right now. I don't even know what you ARE." He walked into his room and closed the door behind him. After falling onto the bed, he heard yet another knock at his front door. He yelled out in frustration, getting back up to answer the door.

"Hey, Matt..is everything okay?" Tom was standing there, worry stitched into his face. Matt's expression softened as he looked away, not answering. "Edd told me what happened... said you slammed the door on him. Is there something going on?" Matt grumbled.

"Nothing's happening. It's not important." He started to close the door, but Tom stopped him.

"Please, we just want to help-"

"Well, maybe Edd should've thought about that BEFORE talking to me the way he did." Matt knew it wasn't all Edd's fault. He knew that he was mostly to blame. But he couldn't just say that. Tom sighed.

"You know he only did that because-"

"Because he couldn't stand to see his poor mate being treated like that, I know." Matt interrupted. "Don't bother with any of this 'we care about your health and wellbeing because I know for a fact that both of you have better things to do that deal with me." He could see the hurt flash over Tom's face.

"Matt....please...just let us help!" he pleaded. "Look, will you listen to us if I convince him to apologize? I assure you, he isn't proud of himself for what he said. I could try to get him to come over to say sorry." he suggested. Matt thought for a moment.

Was this his chance to be friends with them again?

Or should he just tell them off?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of creativity soooo cliffhangers for all!
> 
> Also I actually don't know what Matt should do next someone else can decide for me P L E A SE


	4. Why are you here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of the updates are late/early. I don't have a schedule planned out yet because I work on this during school. But I'm going to TRY to post every few days. Whether it be for this, or my other work (which you should totally check out ;) )

Matt thought for a few moments before sighing. He didn't open the door wider but didn't close it either. 

"Why should I? I doubt he has anything to say. Just go. We can forget about all of this and act like I never existed. Got it?" His voice was laced with both venom and sadness as he shut the door gently, not letting Tom respond. He froze, listening to Tom's footsteps as his old friend walked away. After the steps stopped, he collapsed and started sobbing. 

He wanted to open the door, yell after Tom to come back, apologize for everything. But he couldn't.

It was too late.

He could only sob into his knees as a gentle tapping came from the door he was next to. He looked up, not expecting to see anything. There was a small teddy bear leaning against the door frame. Matt recognized it from his childhood. It was one of the only toys he didn't throw out. 

Matt picked up the stuffed animal and held it for a few minutes, still crying. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen the bear. 

He noticed suddenly that the tapping had stopped. He looked around, almost as if expecting it to come back.

But nothing happened.

He sighed, standing up while wiping the tears off his face. He knew he made a mistake in making Tom leave. But he couldn't reverse it. Walking over to the couch, he lied down with the teddy bear and curled up into a ball. He tried to keep himself from breaking down again, but it wasn't too long before he was sobbing uncontrollably into a throw pillow.

"I am going crazy, aren't I...?" he whispered. Matt had been insisting that he was alright, but he couldn't even make the easiest of choices. "I shouldn't have done that." 

He started whispering little insults to himself as tapping resonated from the coffee table. It started getting faster and louder until Matt finally looked up. A Post-it was attached to it, reading: "It's going to be okay". The ginger shook his head.

"No, it won't. I messed up and can't do anything about it." he insisted. The writing on the note erased and was replaced with a new sentence.

"'Everyone makes mistakes'? I know that, but this crossed the line, even for myself. I don't-" He was interrupted by a new note being plastered onto the bright orange paper. "Good point... at least you're here. I don't think I know anyone else who would be there for me the way I've been acting lately..." he vented. "I've been horrible to everyone I talk to, and I just ruined what might be my only friendship." A new note.

"Are we...friends...? I don't know, are we? Are you even real? I could actually be insane and this is all in my head and I never ruined anything and-" He was interrupted by a rapid tapping. "Sorry... I thought... I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be here. I don't belong in a place like this, among all those nice people. I should be in an asylum or something. Not in a normal apartment, with some random thing that tells me when to shower." He thought for a few seconds but then froze.

"Wait... why ARE you here? To listen to me ramble about stupid things?" Matt asked. "I only know of one person that would do that, but he's long gone." He waited a moment before a new note was on the table.

"You'll find out soon enough'? That's helpful... but still. I'm sure you have better things to do, right?" He waited again. "No? But... there has to be something! You could be scaring people by moving things around, or... I don't know, but I'm sure it's better than staying here with me."

No response.

"Exactly. We both know I'm right, so why don't you just-" He started to speak, but a loud crash resonated throughout the room. Instinctively, he closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he wished he had kept them shut.

There were words written on the wall in what appeared to be red ink, the furniture was toppled over minus the couch Matt was sitting on. And in the middle of it all:

A new note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry about how short this is. I wanted to get a new chapter out sooner because I won't be able to work on it for a few days, so this was a bit rushed near the end.
> 
> Hope you enjoy cliffhangers ;) And tiny chapters.


	5. New message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?

Matt stood up, trying to understand what was written on the wall. It appeared to be in a different language, one that he didn't understand. He leaned down and picked up the note, sighing. 

"Am I suggesting you leave...?" he read. "Well, no, but I do want to know why you are here instead of somewhere else! You could go LITERALLY ANYWHERE BUT HERE!" Matt took a deep breath. "But why don't you? There's nothing important here." He waited a few minutes but got no response. "Also, are you seriously petty enough to flip over my furniture just because you can? Wow. But my question wasn't rhetorical." 

Suddenly, the furniture began to move back into place and the writing on the wall faded. Matt stood there, grumbling. 

"Thanks, I guess. Don't do that again, alright? It was kinda freaky." He saw another note appear on the table. As he read it, he took a step back, his face red.

"I can be freaky in other ways, Mattie~"

Matt picked up the paper and tore it into multiple pieces. 

"OKAY, FIRST OF ALL," he declared. "Do NOT flirt with me. Ugh, you were probably some perverted douchbag before, weren't you?" He groaned. "And you didn't answer my question! Don't try to distract me!" He heard some shuffling before another post-it was on the table. 

"Really? 'You're important'? Can't you think of ANYTHING more cliche than that? And how exactly am I 'important'? I haven't done anything." He huffed, sitting back down. 

It took a few minutes, but Matt finally got an answer out of whatever was there. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he decided to stick with "it" for now.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME- this is why I don't make friends..." he mumbled under his breath. "Fine. I don't care that much about it, anyway. Just...at LEAST tell me what you are? PLEASE?"

SIlence.

A note.

"A TOASTY GHOSTY IS NOT A GOOD EXPLANATION!" he lectured. "Better than nothing, I suppose. What's your name? Did you live here at some point?" he asked.

More silence.

No note.

"Hello? That was a question." he groaned.

Nothing.

"Dammit. What is your problem? I just want to know what to call y-"

He was interrupted by a piece of paper flying into his face.

"What-! ...? But... how? I -thought..." he froze.V

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .V

-HahahahahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

I'm sorry I had to post something short


	6. That shouldn't be possible!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt knows who's with him! But how will he tell the others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't as good as the other chapters ;-; I'm not as into Eddsworld as I used to be. I'm still going to finish this, but it might be a bit bland or rushed. I'm doing this with all of my Eddsworld fics.

"That can't be right..." Matt mumbled. He set down the paper, rubbing his eyes. "I thought..." He was at a loss for words. "I-is that even possible?!" He sat down, sighing. 

"I don't see why not.~" 

Matt quickly looked up, looking around the room for the source of the sudden voice. 

"Where the hell are you?!" He asked, slowly becoming more and more scared. He stood back up, once again glancing around the room.

"Can't say. Maybe I'm..." The voice suddenly changed locations. "...right behind you?" The room was getting colder and colder, causing Matt to shiver both out of fear and the change in temperature. "Aww, why so scared?~" The voice kept moving around the room. "We've been living together for years, and just now you're frightened?" Its accent was clipping through the air, only making everything more realistic. Matt was frozen. He kept trying to tell himself that he was just dreaming, but after pinching himself, he had to accept where he was.

"Why didn't y-you tell me before?!" Matt asked, trying to sound tough. Laughter filled the living space.

"Why, you never asked!" A few moments of silence passed. "Also, Mattie, I believe you have visitors. Don't worry, I'll be quiet." Confused, Matt looked up at his front door just as he heard hushed voices from the other side. He walked over, listening carefully.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? He could be-"

"Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say. He's not crazy!" 

"Be quiet and just knock already."

Before the person on the other side could knock, Matt swung open the door to see Tom and Edd staring back at him. They all were silent for a few minutes.

"...hey," Matt mumbled, avoiding all eye contact. "What's up...?"

"We heard you yelling. WHat's going on? Is everything okay?" Edd asked. Matt hesitated before nodding.

"Yeah. Just had to let off some steam, ya know?" He chuckled nervously at the end.

"But... it sounded a lot like you were talking to someone? Like, not on the phone or anything." Tom thought for a moment. "Wait, do you have a visitor over? Are we interrupting? Did something happen?!" Tom's voice became increasingly worried as he kept speaking. "I know you're upset, but I doubt yelling at others will do much to fix it. Were you talking to yourself? Should we-" 

"No." Matt interrupted. The area was silent again.

"No what?" Edd asked. 

"Just...no," Matt responded. "Everything's fine. As I said, I was letting off some steam. Just go do your own thing." He started to close the door, but Tom held his foot out to stop it.

"Our 'thing' is usually with you! I know something's clearly wrong. It's written all over your face!" Tom insisted. "I'm not going to watch as you keep isolating yourself. Why don't you come hang out with us for a bit? I know you might still be upset, or mad at Edd, but it's better than hiding in your apartment all day." Matt didn't speak for a few moments.

"Why do you care so much...?" Matt asked, his voice nearing a whisper. "I've been nothing but horrible to you both lately, and you STILL want to be around me?" He hesitated. "Or do you just pity me?" He didn't bother looking up at them, instead focusing o his feet. "I don't need you to feel bad for me. I wouldn't recommend being around someone who won't do anything but bring you both down." Matt held his arm, pulling it closer to him as if he was scared it would fall off at any second. He only looked up slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't lie. Yes, we do feel bad for you. But that's not the main reason why we care about you! You've been our friend since grade school. Up until the Incident, you were probably the most confident and happy person alive." Edd took a deep breath. "But after that, you started to lock yourself up and refused to talk to us!" Another deep breath. "At least... tell us what's going on?" 

Matt stared up at Edd, then at Tom before looking away again. He didn't speak. What could he say? Oh, it's nothing. Just a sudden case of depression and the ghost of their past roommate was living with him. No biggie. He didn't notice as Tom took a step forward until he felt arms being wrapped around him tightly.

"Whatever it is... it's going to be okay." As soon as Tom told him that, he broke. Matt buried his face in Tom's shoulder as tears started to fall. 

"I-I'm sorry... I'm s-so sorry...!" He whimpered. His knees were weak, but before he collapsed, Edd joined the two. His arms were strong enough to support both of them, so with Tom, Matt wouldn't be able to fall. 

"Don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong." Edd mumbled to him. Matt shook his head.

"Yes, I d-did! I-I did everything w-wrong!" His voice was muffled by the fabric of Tom's hoodie, but he didn't care. He barely even noticed when Edd continued to speak. All the words flew past him. It was the same with Tom. They were both talking to him, but he only cried. 

After a few minutes passed, Matt finally started to calm down. But even then, he refused to let go. They were all in a comfortable silence, the only sounds coming from the rain outside. 

But after they finally let go, the area was suddenly swept with a cold breeze. 

"What the...? How did it get this cold so quickly?! It was fine a few minutes ago..." Edd mumbled. Matt froze. He knew exactly where the chill came from.

"What? Don't you remember me, old friend?~" The voice rang out through the hallway. "I'm hurt..." Tom and Edd were looking around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Is that...?" Edd started, but trailed off.

"D-don't say it. I-it's just the w-wind..." Tom tried to say, but his nervousness was shining through this voice. 

"Oh.... yeah... about that..." Matt started. "He's sorta... been here for a while." Edd and Tom both turned to look at Matt.

"The hell ya mean, "for a while"?! You didn't bother, oh, I DON'T KNOW, telling us?!" Tom growled. "We would've had you stay with us for a while until we found out how to get rid of him!" 

"What? Get rid of me? Wow, Thomas, that hurt. You're all on a roll today with the insults." The voice said sarcastically. "Ghostbusters don't exist, Einstein."

"WE'VE GOTTEN RID OF A GHOST BEFORE, DUMBASS!" Tom yelled, but quiet enough to make sure he didn't disturb the neighbors.

"Look, I'm sorry, guys..." Matt apologized. "I only just found out it was him! He hasn't spoken up until today!" 

He started explaining the recent events involving the ghost in his apartment. He tried to include everything, but it was hard to when the voice kept correcting him. 

"No, it was on the coffee table."

"Actually, I've been here for a few months."

"Not EVERY day, I take breaks sometimes."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A GODDAMN SECOND?!" 

Matt finally shouted at him. After a few more moments of silence, Matt continued to inform the others about what was going on. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sorry, It's been getting harder to write these because I'm leaving the fandom. BUT I can still finish this. Let me know if you would like me to try and finish this quickly with shorter chapters, or make longer chapters but without updating very often.


	7. A/N

Hey, it's PG, your possibly 4th favorite writer. So this seems to be getting quite a bit of attention. Almost 400 reads and 43 kudos? I'm kinda surprised.

 

I'll just get to the point.

 

I have lost interest in the Eddsworld fandom. For a few years, I was obsessed with it. But lately, I've just sort of been drifting away from it. I found other things that I'm more into, like Hamilton. 

 

I don't exactly know many people who are into Eddsworld enough to finish this work for me.

 

Basically, if I can't find a new author, I may have to discontinue all of my Eddsworld fics. 

Don't get me wrong, I still like Eddsworld. I'm just not in the fandom itself. And I have like no motivation to finish this. 

I might as well put up a sign that says "Help Wanted" for people who are interested in taking over this work.

Please let me know if you are, I really don't want to make this fic go to waste.

 

C'yall eventually- PG


End file.
